1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test devices, and particularly, to a device for testing the distance between centers of two through holes.
2. Description of Related Art
In machining, a lot of through holes are created in workpieces. To ensure that the distance between two adjacent through holes meets a specification, a caliper is generally used for testing the distance. However, due to the complicated operation of the caliper and human error, the reliability of the test is reduced.